Sharuk Crossing
Sharuk's Crossing is the 13th playable map of the Operation: Na Pali campaign by Jannis "Dr. Pest" Borgers with lighting changes by David "DavidM" Munnich. Synopsis After getting through the mercenary base, "ONP Guy" comes across the Skaarj base the assaults were staged from. Weapons and Items Body Armor x1 Flak Shell x1 Health Pack x6 Health Vial x5 Nali Healing Fruit (Plant) x1 Pulse Cell x2 Thigh Pads x1 Enemies and Creatures Bird x3 Brute x1 Mercenary x1 Pupae x30 Skaarj Gunner x1 Skaarj Infantry x4 Skaarj Officer x1 Skaarj Sniper x3 Skaarj Trooper x5 Translator Events #Power Control Access Center #The Radar has identified the objects in the atmosphere of Na Pali. As supposed, they are asteroids that eased from their belt. They are approaching quite fast. #'Ska' Shir's Log:' I can't remember this damn Entrance code to the Power Access! I know it's strictly forbidden, but I have to write it down. Today's code is %c... #Power Generator 1 online #To Sharuk Assimilation Project #Hazardous Thermal activities: Caution required #Power Control Access: Authorized Personal ONLY #'Log:' I heard from that guards at the bridge that they killed two mercenaries. We HAVE to find the merc's secret entrance to our base! #Sharuk Assimilation Project Area - Entrance: Authorized Personal ONLY #Sharuk Assimilation Project - Elevator Access and Exit #'WARNING:' Power Generator I deactivated, security system 1 turned OFF! #Power Generator II online #'WARNING:' Power Generator II deactivated, security system II turned OFF! #Uh, we got word from the prison overlord that a human kind warrior escaped from his cellblock. He eliminated outpost #5A aswell as #3C, he must be a great warrior. I can't await him being here, I will kill him! #'Log:' Another mercenary attack today. They hit the radar control center. That was a welcome test for out Assimilation project, we ordered, they killed! #Airbase Entrance #Sharuk Assimilation Project Entrance Area #was auch immer #'Log:' Well, this was luck! 4 mercs crossed our guardpoint earlier this morning, two of 'em escaped, but we really got the other two... #'Briefing Nr.P35T:' After several mercenary attacks on our base and Thra Fortress, a group of elite-assassins has been called to eliminate all mercs, clearing the whole area around our base. They will arrive with a ship early this afternoon. #'Log:' Today the Phase 2 Nali had his first skill test: The human warrior who escaped from the prison came to the Betrayers Path. Unfortunately the human killed our phase 2 nali. I hope the experiments on the Phase 3 will be done in time... #The tarydium experiments reach a new level: We found out that the tarydium has influence over the nali's brains. This will make them follow our orders at ANY state. The new tarydium technics are used for the PHASE 3 Nali... #Sharuk Assimilation Project - Exit #Railway to main tarydium source, main labs and Thra Fortress #Sharuk Assimilation Project - Level D #These crates have to be brought to the main source immediately to fill them with tarydium for the phase 3 experiments. ONP - Specific Followers *Legolas (Mercenary) *Gimli (Mercenary) Dialogue *"I need a code to open this door." *"Hmmm... Looks like I can't go through here! But what about this shaft?" *"Ah, it's a radar. Mhh, seems like a Skaarj ship will arrive in a few minutes. Perhaps this is my way outta this joint. And this is the only way that I'll be able to find those 3 guys..." *"Oh shit, I broke the console. Well, I'll see if that ship will help. But first I gotta to find a way to open the lower door!" *"Come to daddy!" *"Bring it on!" *"Aha, this must be the base's security generator!" *"Now I should be able to get to the lower door" *"What the..." *"So much for that skaarj ship... But there's still the lower door!" *"Aaah, shit!" *"Let's hope I'm not too fat for this conveyor belt." *"Hahahahaha, eating nothing for days CAN be helpful..." Media Image Gallery Video Playthroughs Trivia *This map is often remembered for the inconsistent use of music, using 5 different tracks throughout which don't often fit the theme. Category:Operation: Na Pali Maps Category:Jannis "Dr. Pest" Borgers Maps Category:Maps